danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Team Danganronpa
Correct Spelling So which one is the correct spelling, "Team Danganronpa" or "Team DanganRonpa"? Riku-ya (talk) 07:58, March 3, 2017 (UTC) ^^^^ I also want to ask the same question!! The second question is, should we italic the "Danganronpa" that created by Team Danganronpa? トラファルガー (talk) 01:33, April 15, 2017 (UTC) Unconfirmed references Okay, so just looking through the logos of the Danganronpa seasons - there are some that have been pointed out, but I've noticed two that might be a bit dubious so I wanted opinions before adding them: *Season 6's titles of "Dream Danganronpa" and "Hope's name" seem to be a reference to the plot and title of . The logo has a similar color scheme to posters for the film too (See here: https://myanimelist.cdn-dena.com/images/anime/9/77484l.jpg) *Season 9's font appears to be pretty close to the original Gundam series (https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/76/11/f4/7611f4a1140ab3acba64b8f2a9481d45.jpg) What do y'all think? YamiNoBahamut (talk) 20:39, August 11, 2017 (UTC) ::I think you're spot on, particularly the Gundam font. Good finds. Feel free to add them! ::Scottier (talk) 20:46, August 11, 2017 (UTC) Major Misunderstanding about what Danganronpa is in-universe I think this page and many others have a huge misunderstanding of what Danganronpa is in-universe. It isn't a long running reality tv show, but rather a franchise of anime and games, that are all fictional (much like in our world). Monokuma says so during the trial, "the seasons kept coming(...)until it tracended games and anime to become this, the Ultimate Real Fiction", around this timestamp: https://youtu.be/poTc_5urQOU?t=2h12m9s The 53rd installment (V3) is the very first one to take place in the real world. And this statement from Tsumugi backs it up, when she says "it's not just any killing game, this one takes place in the real world": https://youtu.be/poTc_5urQOU?t=2h4m46s I think the word "season" used in the official localization is probably what confused many people, but I checked juicedup14's translation video straight from the original japanese, and they aparently say "the 53rd title" or "the 53rd time": https://youtu.be/Vm2TptyeXT4?t=4h51m5s I didn't want to edit the page myself, since that would mean to rewrite a lot of stuff from it, so I just wanted to present the info I colected and ask for permision from the community before doing anything. Cheers! Eddykapo (talk) 02:03, October 23, 2017 (UTC) ::On the whole I agree with you, in that when I watched footage of Chapter 6 I didn't perceive it as a reality show, however I also think one of the issues is that the demo seems to contradict some of your arguement (that it's entirely anime and games), in that Makoto, Hajime and Yasuhiro appear as actors (they discuss their acting after the game over screen). Although the demo is non-canonical it's alluding to the same principal that the game is staged. Based on this I'm not sure, in a scenario in which we take Monokuma/Tsumugi's explanation at face value and correct, we can definitely say if DR1/DR2/DRAE were fictions with real actors or if they were games like in our world. "Until it tracended games and anime to become this, the Ultimate Real Fiction" could easily be interpreted as it span off into games and anime titles past the original games/anime that we know in our reality as it gained in popularity, and allusions to the "real world" could simply be that it branched off from a fictional narrative to one with real people dying, not staged deaths. Since so much of DRV3 is ambiguous it's hard to definitively pin that down. But I would agree with you that based on the explanation by Tsumugi and Monokuma that it wasn't a reality show until V3. :: Having not really heavily contributed to any V3 pages beyond writing the main Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony page, and having only joined the Admin team after a lot of the V3 content was written and being largely blind to the game up until it's release, I'm not sure how widespread the insinuation that it's a reality show is, but I do know that our admin team plans to revamp all of the character pages to be more in line with our other character pages in the near future (since our current v3 pages were completely reliant on fan translation rather than official english canon), so that much shouldn't be a problem. I would be interested to hear other editors' and admins' opinions on this though, so much of V3 can be interpreted in different ways that it's always difficult deciding how to handle things. :: As an aside, Admin note: please ensure that you sign all your Talk page comments with four tildes like so (~~~~), it creates a signature so we know who wrote the message and when, as below. :: Scottier (talk) 22:39, October 22, 2017 (UTC) :::: Thanks for replying! Sorry I messed up the signature, I don't do this often but I think I fixed it now. :::: Firstly, I don't think the Demo should be taken too much into account, since it is not-canonical and it might just have been a little fanservise for fans of the previous games and nothing to be taken seriously. Still, it would be added to the page as some kind of "alternative explanation" maybe. :::: That aside, I do see how much of an issue the ambiguity of V3 is, but I still stand on my belief that the page is wrong in calling Danganronpa a "television show" since we know at least some of the entries in the series are games and anime, and in saying that "In each season of Danganronpa, students willingly sign up for the killing game" when the only season in which we know for certain that happen is the 53rd (V3), and there's nothing to indicate that it happened in previous games. :::: Still, I'm not gonna edit anything since this issue seems more complex that I originally though and I don't think a newbie like me would handle it lol. So I'm leaving it to you guys at the Admin Team to decide what you do. Thanks again for hearing my complains, cheers! :::: Eddykapo (talk) 02:03, October 23, 2017 (UTC)